


Punishment

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Series: Established OT21 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Choking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT21 (NCT), Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, degrading, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Donghyuck has been a brat, pulling pranks on his hyungs. This time, they won't let him off the hook too easily.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ So i'm back with another kinda messily written prompt. I got the prompt from a guest user on a previous work, so; thank you so much for leaving a prompt! It's definitely been fun to write! And also a big thanks to luviejaem on twitter, for helping me out with plot ideas! <3 
> 
> So yeah, anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this mess. I haven't proof read it, so there's probably a lot of mistakes, please excuse those. Enjoy <3

It had been going on for way too long now. In the beginning, it had been relatively small and insignificant things, which the majority of them had just shrugged off, simply because he was their unit’s maknae. But all good things have to come to an end at some point, and for Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark; the end had to be soon rather than later.

The last drop had been an old joke Donghyuck had decided to reuse. The first time he had tried putting soy sauce in their cola, and salt in their sprite, the hyung’s had been aware of the possibility of an upcoming prank. Sure, a couple of them fell for it which had definitely been fun during the shooting of NCT life, but it hadn’t been the outcome he had hoped for. So, naturally; he had to try again. And this time; he had hit the jackpot. Both Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark fell for it. The look on their faces had been priceless. His only regret was not having it filmed, or at the very least taken a picture of their facial expressions.

All of that had let to his current situation; on his back, naked in bed, with his hands cuffed and tied to the bed; making it easier for his hyung’s to change his position, should it become necessary.

“You’ve brought this on yourself, Baby”, Johnny started, as he pushed Donghyuck’s legs to the side, his upper body still facing the ceiling, “You’ve been such a brat for so long now. Enough is enough.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Mark muttered, as he pulled down his own pants and boxers, having been the last one to do so, “you’ve been a fucking pain in the ass, oh my god Hyuck.”

“And you’re going to pay for that now,” Jaehyun added, as he handed Johnny the lube.

“I don’t really see how having sex with me, is a punishment,” Donghyuck said, “To me, it seems more like a reward, but I’m not complaining.”

Johnny only chuckled before spreading some a generous amount of lube on his fingers. The boy had no idea what he was in for. Leaning down towards Donghyuck, Johnny used his non-lubricated hand to spread the younger’s cheeks apart, blowing some cold air onto the clean and shaven pucker. Lining his fingers up, Johnny pushed the first digit inside of him, smirking at the small whine that escaped Donghyuck’s lips. He had always been so responsive when having sex, it was amazing. It would make today even more amazing.

Having pushed his finger all the way inside, he let it stay buried inside of him. Constantly adding more pressure, and wiggling the outer joints of his finger, searching for that one spot inside of him, that he knew would torment the younger. Donghyuck could feel Johnny’s finger moving inside of him. Constantly rubbing up against his smooth velvety walls. He knew what he was doing. He clenched his fists tightly in anticipation. He knew it would only be a matter of time before never ending pleasure would be shooting up his spine and spreading a delicious warmth throughout his body. As his walls began to relax gradually, Johnny added a second finger; making small thrusting-motions with them, before finding what he had been looking for all along. There were no questions about it. He knew he hit Donghyuck’s prostate, as the younger tensed up immediately, his thighs quivering already. This was going to be so much fun.

After having found his prostate, Johnny stayed rooted in that spot. Constantly adding pressure to the gland, making the younger whimper louder and louder.

“You’ve been such a bad boy for us baby,” he stated, before pressing down hard on the gland, “so your hyung’s have to put you back in your place. This whole “maknae on top” thing has got to end baby. You’re so pretty when you’re a good boy for us, so can you do that for us, hmm?”

“I don’t know, let me check m-my calendar once we’re done,” Donghyuck answered, regretting the slight stutter in his words as he mocked his hyung’s.

“Brat”, he heard Jaehyun spit. Couldn’t argue with that.

Adding one more finger, he pushed it in a bit more aggressively. He really wasn’t one for being rough with Donghyuck, but sometimes the younger really got in his nerves. He pulled out all three fingers, only leaving in the very tip of the middle finger, before plunging them all back inside, and back onto his prostate, making the younger scream.

“Fuck hyung,” he whined, “That felt so good, please, please do that again.”  


And who was Johnny to deny his baby. He kept on pushing and pulling his fingers back and forth; setting a steady rhythm. The younger’s cries became louder and louder, the pleasure building up more and more. To silence him, Johnny pushed two fingers into Donghyuck’s mouth, both of which were welcomed by the younger. He was quick to start sucking on the elder’s fingers, letting his tongue graze over the underside of his fingers, imagining that it was his cock instead. He had always had a bit of an oral fixation – loving it whenever someone would let him suck them. Their cocks, their fingers – it really didn’t matter. It calmed him down, and he loved it. He moaned around the two digits, as they pushed further back into his throat; touching at the very back of his throat. It was still a bit difficult to control his breathing, but he still loved it.

Once Johnny had decided Donghyuck was prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers, and aligned his cock with the younger’s hole. He kept his fingers inside the younger’s mouth, as he pushed his already hard member inside of him. Amongst their boyfriends, all 21 of them, Johnny was one of the biggest. It lead him to always be careful, especially when fucking the young once. He would always let go more when he was with Ten or Taeyong – but the younger once he tended to treat like glass. He set steady pace. It was slow, and not to hard. Almost gentle. It was always hard to get all of him inside in the beginning, but small and slow thrusts always helped the process.

Both Mark and Jaehyun were placed on either side of Donghyuck, and both jerking off whilst looking at the pair already fucking.  
“God you look so beautiful baby,” Jaehyun breathed, “Can’t wait to play with you. Make you regret putting salt in my soda.”  
“You’re so in for it,” Mark added, before gesturing for Johnny to give Donghyuck’s neglected cock some attention. And so, he did. He pulled his fingers out of Donghyuck’s mouth, resulting in the younger’s whining. It didn’t last for long though, before his whining got caught in his throat, giving way for a choked moan, as Johnny began to pump his hard member. His cock was already hard and colored a dark red. He always got so turned on whenever someone fingered him. Johnny used one hand to hold on to Donghyuck’s hip as he fucked into him slowly, whilst the other jerked him off at a speed much faster than the one of his hips.

“Please go faster, Johnny,” Donghyuck moaned, trying desperately to thrust backwards towards his thrusts.

“Don’t think so,” was the only answer he got.

Johnny’s thrust were constant. Deep and slow. The pace of his hand, however, were far from it. He would alternate from pumping his small and hard cock at a fast pace; squeezing the member whenever he made it back up to the head, and then a slower pace; letting his fingers glide over his slit, and smearing out the pre-cum collected there.

He leaned down at kissed Donghyuck on the lips. Even his kiss was slow and passionate, driving Donghyuck absolutely insane. He kept whining inside Johnny’s mouth, begging for more, more of anything really. He just needed more. He was so close already; Johnny’s thrust singling out his prostate every. Single. Time. It was torturous, but oh so good.

“I’m going to come inside of you, baby Hyuck,” Johnny said, as he pulled back from his lips, “I’m going to paint your walls with my seed, you want that?”

“Please”, Donghyuck whined. He was so close, it was almost too much.

“Say you’re sorry baby, say it like you mean it, and then I might let you come as well.”  
“N-not sorry, though. Fuck! Oh god, yes, right there! Oh, j-just a little more, just.. ah no wait-!”

As Johnny came inside of Donghyuck, he let go of his cock. He pulled out of Donghyuck, letting him turn back and lying completely on his back now. His cock was still hard and an even darker red than before. It was twitching pathetically on his stomach, pre-cum still oozing from the slit.

“I was so close!” He complained, glaring at the older, “That wasn’t fair!”  
“I told you to apologize. You didn’t. Now, however,” he started, before leaning down to whisper inside Donghyuck’s ear, “You gotta take everything that those two over there can dish out. Good luck with that.” Before ultimately pulling away completely from the younger, to go sit on the far side of the bed; far enough that Donghyuck could neither see nor touch him from his position, but close enough that his presence was still felt.

  
“Now it’s my turn,” Mark said, as he forced Donghyuck onto his elbows and knees. The position was kind of awkward for Donghyuck because of the cuffs, but he said nothing. It didn’t hurt too bad, and he was too far gone in pleasure to care about it.

“You’ve been such a pest, you know that?” Mark growled, before landing three harsh slaps on Donghyuck’s right cheek, “Such a pain in the ass, I can’t believe the other hyung’s haven’t put you in your fucking place yet.”

“G-guess they left the d-dirty work for you, huh?”

“You just can’t keep your filthy mouth shut, can you, you slut?”

Before Donghyuck had any time to answer the question sent his way, Mark thrusted inside of him harshly. He knew Johnny had been enough prep for the younger, so he held nothing back. From the beginning, he set a brutal pace; fucking into the younger with as much power as he could muster. He had so much pent up anger and stress, and it was safe to say Donghyuck had been responsible for at least 75% of it.

The pace was intense, almost too much already. The pain mixing with the pleasure, all sending confusing and arousing signals to Donghyuck’s brain. He loved the contrast between Johnny’s gentle fucking, and Mark’s rough fucking. The burning sting of Mark’s cock constantly hammering inside of him, never pulling too far out, but constantly drilling further and further inside. He harsh grip on his hips, nails digging into his flesh, and the warm pair of lips that would graze his shoulder blade ever so often.

“Mark! Fuck, please go harder, I’m getting so close! Please, please, I love you, just plea-!” His blabbering was cut short, as Jaehyun pushed his half-hard member inside of his mouth, having gotten tired of waiting and bored of his own hand.

“How about you shut up, and put that filthy mouth of yours to good use for once?”  
“It’s all he’s good for anyway,” Mark added, hitting his prostate dead-on for every word he spoke.

“You like being a little slut for us, don’t you baby?” Jaehyun asked, as he pushed his cock further inside of Donghyuck’s mouth, making the younger choke a bit, “That’s why you always act like such a brat. You’re too dumb to figure anything else out, isn’t that right, slut? So, you act out, like a pathetic little whore.”

As Mark’s grip on Donghyuck’s hips tightened further, signaling an upcoming end, Jaehyun gripped onto Donghyuck’s hair, and began fucking Donghyuck’s mouth. The younger was choking on his cock, trying desperately to calm himself down, and breath through his nose. Breath, and relax. That was what Taeil had taught him; breath in through the nose and relax the muscles in the throat. Easier said than done. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Mark growled out, grabbing onto Donghyuck’s hard member. He jerked him off rapidly, his hand moving almost as fast as his hips. The pleasure was building up from both sides, clouding Donghyuck’s mind completely.  
“Please, please, please!” He screamed, as his stomach tightened up. The feeling of his orgasm washing over his body hit him out of nowhere. He came all over Mark’s hand, hips buckling into Mark’s hand, riding out his orgasm. Delivering one last harsh thrust, before ultimately coming inside the younger’s walls, his insides marked white again for the second time that night. Mark stayed inside for a moment longer, letting himself catch his breath again. He pulled out of the younger and watched with a satisfied smirk as his loosened hole clenched around nothing, as his cum began seeping out of it. “So beautiful,” he whispered, before kissing the hole, “Your hole is always ready for us. It’s the best part of you, isn’t it?”

He planted a couple more kisses on his hole, before ultimately pulling back, letting Jaehyun have his way with him. As Jaehyun pulled out of his mouth, Donghyuck gulped in large amounts of air. He gave Donghyuck one harsh push, watching with a smirk as the younger fell to his side, not able to keep himself up right anymore. Once he was on his back, Donghyuck looked up at Jaehyun through long lashes, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and almost screaming with desperation.

“Please,” he whined, trying to free his hands. He couldn’t do anything other than lie there and take whatever they gave him. And he loved it. He was so tired after coming, but he knew it wasn’t over. Far from it. Now the real punishment would begin. He swallowed the knot forming in his throat, as he looked up at Jaehyun. The sadistic smirk on the elder’s face sending shivers down his spine. He said nothing as he laid down between Donghyuck’s legs, throwing the younger’s legs up to his own shoulders, effectively folder him in half, giving him great access to his hole. He used his hands to spread his cheeks, before diving inside, licking broad strips over his hole. Donghyuck let out a loud whine, his body much too sensitive.

“Your slutty little hole just loves to be licked, doesn’t it? It twitches so pathetically baby, you love it, don’t you? You should see yourself; all spread out for me, moaning like a bitch in heat. Nothing more than a dumb little cumdump for the rest of us to use. A slutty little hole to be used whenever we feel like it.”  
“Please! Jaehyunnie hyung, it’s too much! I’m s-so s-sensitive still, please don’t!”

“Shut up, bitch,” Jaehyun growled, delivering a harsh slap to the side of Donghyuck’s thigh, “A good little cumdump doesn’t speak.”

“It’s too much!”

Tears were streaming down Donghyuck’s face, his screams and whines getting louder for every time Jaehyun’s tongue would push inside the rim. But he didn’t stop. He knew Donghyuck didn’t actually want to stop. Between the 21 of them, they had all come to an agreement; when in a situation involving any kind of sex, general sexual acts – penetrative or not, any situation with dom/sub undertones too it etc., they would strictly stick to their safeword system. They all went by the classic coloring system, making it easier for all of them to tell when someone was babbling nonsense in the heat of the moment, and when someone genuinely really wanted to stop. Whilst it did take some time for everyone to get used to, now; it worked like a charm. Donghyuck could cry and scream for him to stop all he wanted, but he wouldn’t stop, unless the younger would tell him “red”. That was the only one word that would stop a session completely. That, or in three taps on whatever body part was reachable, in situations where verbal communication was not an option.

“Take it,” Jaehyun sneered, before grabbing onto Donghyuck’s weeping cock. The poor member barely had any time to rest after having already come once. He kept pumping his cock at a fast pace, whilst licking and sucking around his rim. The stimulation was becoming too much for Donghyuck, as the younger began to shake once his second orgasm washed over him. It was an honest to god pathetic amount of cum that drippled onto his stomach, his member twitching once Jaehyun let it go. He pulled back from Donghyuck’s hole, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Finally, you’re being quiet. Got no smart comments to make now, do you? No funny pranks to pull, huh?” Before letting Donghyuck even so much as think about an answer, he grabbed the youngers cock once again; holding onto the shaft with one hand and using his pointer- and middle finger of the other hand to caress the head of his cock. He knew how sensitive the youngers cockhead always got; always knew just how to torture him. He dragged his blunt nails over the slit, chuckling at the hiss Donghyuck let out.  
“Out pretty little pain slut.”  
“Please- it hurts, I-“

“Shhh, no more words”

Donghyuck effectively shut his mouth, only a whines and moans escaping his lips. Jaehyun continued to pump the head of his cock, every now and then letting his tongue travel across the sensitive head. He could feel his cock twitching violently in his hand. He was getting close again. Jaehyun wasted no time before pushing his cock inside Donghyuck’s wet and loose hole. The slide went oh so smooth. Jaehyun always loved going last whenever two or more of them fucked the same boyfriend – the others would always tease him for liking sloppy seconds. He didn’t mind though, it wasn’t exactly a lie. The thought of Johnny’s and Mark’s cum sliding along his own cock inside of Donghyuck always drove him wild.

He kept his hold on Donghyuck’s cock tight, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The view for Mark and Johnny was amazing. Seeing Donghyuck folded in half, with Jaehyun pounding inside of him was enough to make the both of them breathless all over again.

“Please! Jaehyunnie-hyung, please! It’s too much, it hurts! Please let me cum, please cum inside of me! Use me like the d-dumb little slut I am, just please! I can’t take much more, I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry f-for always being a brat!” Donghyuck cried out, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks once again.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun grunted out, before shoving his cock back inside one last time. As he emptied himself inside of Donghyuck, he continued to pump his cock furiously with one hand, whilst he used his other hand to deliver two harsh slaps to his right cheek, making his head turn to the side, before grabbing onto his neck; effectively cutting of his air supply. That was all Donghyuck needed, before he let out a tiny cry; emptying what little remains of cum was still inside of him. The force of his third orgasm wrecked through his body. His body felt like jelly, and his mind floaty. Everything around him became fussy, before ultimately fading to black.

* * *

When he woke up again, he found himself cleaned and sandwiched between all three of his boyfriends; Mark and Jaehyun and the left and Johnny on the right.

“You did so well baby,” Johnny said, as he gently caressed the younger’s cheek, kissing his bare shoulder gently, “Such a good and beautiful baby for us. We love you so, so much, you know that, right sweetheart?”

“I know,” he murmured, before snuggling into Mark’s chest, loving the warmth radiating off of his boyfriends’ bodies, “I’m sorry for always being such a brat. But I love you so much.”  
“We know baby, we know.”

They loved moments like this. Sure; Hyuck could piss them off beyond belief, but no matter how much of a brat he was, they would never trade him off for anything else. He was their precious sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, i hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, just like prompts. You can leave prompts on here in the comments, or dm me on twitter if you have any ideas for something you want me to write <3 
> 
> Twitter @ petitedimine


End file.
